Zeho
|name = Zeho |kana = ゼホ |rōmaji = Zeho |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto (1999) Fumihiro Okabayashi (2011) |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 154 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 62 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Bald |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Hanse Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Hanse Member Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Enhancement |image gallery = yes}} Zeho (ゼホ, Zeho) was a Greed Island player, a member of Team Hanse, and a member of Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Zeho was a large and muscular man. He was bald, and had small eyes as well as prominent lips. He wore a white tank-top with dark trousers, and a pair of flats. Personality Zeho was not a scheming individual and generally acted as the brawn for his team. He was confident in his physical strength and the fact he was an Enhancer, and volunteered to answer Bopobo's sumo wrestling challenge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 Plot Greed Island arc Zeho and his 2 teammates Hanse and Wong Li attend the meeting of different teams organized by Kazsule in order to figure out a way to stop the Bombers from completing the game. Ultimately his team decides to join the proposed alliance and by using an "Accompany", they all head to to Soufrabi to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card. Arriving in Soufrabi, Zeho notes the size of the huge city and Kazsule then explains to everyone how to acquire an SS-Ranked card. The alliance members then disperse into the city in order to collect information on the "Plot of Beach" card. Zeho follows Kazsule and they find a woman NPC would has information on the card and promises to tell them where it is if they drive the Razor's Pirates out of town. They're then lead to the pirates' home base in the town and are confronted by three pirates. Of the three Bopobo challenges the group to a sumo wrestling match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Confident in his skills as an Enhancer, Zeho steps up to the challenge, but Killua believes he doesn't have a chance against him, as he lacks training, since it took too long for him to charge such weak a Ren. Zeho then tries to wrestle with Bopobo, but is overpowered by him. He was almost crusted by the big and burly pirate, hadn't it been for Gon coming to his rescue. Killua however beats Bopobo due to a dirty trick and the alliance members are lead to the pirates base. There, they are challenged by Razor to compete in a series of challenges chosen by Razor and his pirates, but the alliance members lose them all. Seeing as there was no way for the Bombers to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card, the alliance ends and Zeho and his group leave the lighthouse.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Zeho is mentioned in Gon's binder, whom mentions that he meet him early within the game, but doesn't remember when.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Genthru reveals that sometime after Zeho and his team left the pirate's base, he found and killed them all.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Gon's team estimated Zeho to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. He was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Nen Zeho is an Enhancer. He is not particularly skilled, as demonstrated by him taking a long time to produce a weak Ren. Killua assumed he could defeat him without having to use Nen. In fact, Zeho was easily defeated by Bopobo, whom he failed to push back a single step. Battles & Competitions Trivia * Zeho makes an early appearance in the 2011 anime as one of the Greed Island players wanting to steal Killua's newly acquired "Sword of Truth" card.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 62 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Zeho Category:Male characters Category:Enhancers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Hanse Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters